


The Most Important Letter

by lar_laughs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, On the Run, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing is not exactly the word he would use for how he's reacting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt at hp_diversity: _Lee Jordan/Katie -- long distance relationships are hard enough without finding out from the newspaper that your girlfriend is lying in a hospital bed in a curse-induced coma. How Lee reacts/deals._
> 
> Excerpts of the previous letters taken from the lyrics of [The Distance](http://youtu.be/v_H5rjo-zow) by Evan & Jaron.

The twenty-second quill hit the wall with a dull thud and fell to the floor to join the twenty-one quills that had given their lives for the letter. The Letter. Right now The Letter was actually a jumble of words, all crossed out with a savage hand. Here and there, the quill had ripped through the parchment. A drop of blood marred a corner where the third quill had bit through his skin. That’s what had given him the idea to start throwing the quills when they became useless to him. Another way to blow off steam.

All he’d ever had were words and they were failing him. Right when he needed them the most, he couldn’t find the right ones to say.

~~I can’t take this distance. Not when you’re hurt.~~

~~I’d brave fire and I’d brave rain to be by your side.~~

~~Just ask and I’ll be there. Wake up, damn you, and ask me to come. Ask me, Katie. Ask me.~~

~~Idiot girl. Why did you do it?~~

~~It’s hard to remember why I’m not with you now.~~

He pulled at his dreads with shaking hands, making them stand up at even odder angles than normal. It was nice that Leanne was giving him updates but it wasn’t the same as if he was there beside her bed at St. Mungo’s. Since the other girl had agreed to read this letter out loud to Katie, on the off chance that she could still hear everything that was going on around her. No one knew for sure, just like they didn’t know for sure how to break the curse that was holding her hostage.

So he had to pick his words carefully because there would be more eyes on this letter than he was comfortable with. What could he say that wouldn’t sound like complete drivel? Like some lunatic had discovered some paper and a quill - in his case, twenty-two quills - and decided to try his hand at putting together letters to create words and sentences.

He pulled out a new quill from the box under the table and slid a new piece of parchment on the table. This was his last piece so he’d have to If he didn’t get this written, Katie might think he’d forgotten all about her. Anything but that. All he needed to do was concentrate on telling Katie what was in his heart. Damn Leanne and her snarky smile. This was for Katie.

_Dearest Katie,_

_I miss you. I always miss you. Doesn’t seem fair, especially now, that we can’t be together. Someday, we will. We’ll figure a way to make this work and, when we do, I’m never letting you go. Not ever again._

_So do whatever you can to get better. Be strong like I know you can be. I’ll come when I can._

_Yours,_

_Lee_

For good measure, he threw this last quill at the wall. Before it had time to clatter to the ground with the others, Lee was out the door with the letter in his hand. If he didn’t get it posted right away, he was going to tear it up with the others. Better to do this without thinking about it too deeply. Better to let his heart rule him on this one or his brain was going to override him once again.


End file.
